


Morning Waves

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, don’t come into this expecting hardcore bondage, like seriously his hands are tied and that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin stayed the night, and woke up before Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so you probably know this, but I only realized it myself yesterday. So remember this: Rin speaks English with an Australian accent.

The light wasn't what woke Rin; he was used to that. What woke him was the sound of another person breathing in his ear. 

His eyes snapped open to an unfamiliar ceiling with unfamiliar cracks. He sat up, wide awake, and his heart calmed as he realized what was going on: he was in Haruka's room, in Haru's bed, with Haru breathing in his ear.

Luckily, his sudden movements hadn't woken Haru, who merely rolled over onto his back and kicked the sheets down past his feet. Rin admired Haruka's long body. It was almost like Haru had posed for him; his arms were above his head, which was turned slightly to the side; one leg was slightly bent; his boxers slipped down just past his hipbones. 

Rin looked at the sheets, twisted like a rope at the bottom of the bed, and an idea wormed its way into his head. 

He looked back at Haruka. 

Several minutes of quiet work later, the sheets were wrapped around Haru's wrists and the bedframe. Haru himself was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the shark inching the boxers past Haru's half-hard dick. 

Rin grazed his teeth along a vein that trailed up Haru's length and slid his mouth over its head, eliciting a sleepy moan from a stirring Haru. He flicked his tongue across it and pulled it a little bit deeper into his mouth. Haru inhaled sharply, a loud noise in the morning silence. "What -"

Rin slid up Haru's body to kiss him. "Good morning," he purred. "I hope you don't mind the arrangement I've set up."

Haru looked at him wearily. "Should I?"

"I think you'll be all right. You're in good hands."

"I'm in your mouth, not your hands, I think."

Rin chose not to answer, instead choosing to move back down to make Haru's statement true. He slid his mouth downward over Haru's penis, and slid back up. "You know, this morning light suits you," he said casually before dipping back down. He came back up, licking precum off his lips. "Are you rolling your eyes at me?" He grinned up at Haru, who gave him a disinterested stare. "What, am I not good enough for you?" He flicked his tongue over the head of Haru's penis. Haru didn't break his glare. "Fine." He fitted his mouth to Haru's dick and moved down, down, down, until Haru's dick was down his throat and his lips were around its base, and he sucked.

Haru groaned. 

Rin had the worst urge to slide his teeth along Haru's dick as punishment for that glare, but no - he could definitely get his hands out of those sheets if he wanted to, and he would chop off Rin's head. 

So Rin settled for humming. 

Haru nearly kicked him, a knee-jerk reaction accompanied by an inhale so sharp it could have cut steak. Rin glanced up to see that Haru's eyes had rolled backwards, and he hummed again. And again. A tune he remembered a teammate humming in Australia. Haru was shuddering and moaning, hands twisting in their cloth manacles, and Rin pulled his mouth off Haru's cock with a  _pop_.

Haru's head shot up as far as it could go, so he could look Rin straight in the eye. "You sadistic son of a bitch," he growled. 

"Shh," Rin murmured, licking his way up Haru's stomach, biting underneath his ribs where he knew Haru was sensitive. "Are you in a rush? Do you have someplace to go? Something to do?"

Haru gasped as Rin licked his nipple. "No, but  _you_ have something to do."

Rin moved up a couple inches so he could look Haru right in the eyes, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I do?"

"Yes.  _Me_."

Rin laughed. "That's not very nice of you, to call yourself a thing." He kissed Haru before he could answer, swallowing Haru's tongue in much the same way as he had Haru's dick. Haru ground up against him, hands twitching as he tried to reach for Rin's boxers and realized that he couldn't. "I'm glad I tied you up," Rin muttered before nibbling above Haru's collarbone. 

"Why?"

"Because now I can take my time with you," Rin said with a mischievous grin that he buried in Haru's neck. Haru pushed his hips upwards, trying to force Rin to do  _something_ , but Rin just moved back and sat on his feet so he couldn't move. 

" _Rin_!" Haru yelled. "Oh god, _please_  -" his cock strained to touch something, anything, and found only air. He pulled at the sheets around his hands, but they tightened around his wrists as he pulled.  

Rin grinned. He stood. And he walked out of Haru's line of vision. " _Rin I swear on -_ "

"Relax," Rin said from near Haru's closet. "I'm right here." He walked back to Haru and kissed him gently. "Hold on for half a second, will you?" He walked away and returned with a condom and lube. "See? I'm getting the good stuff." He rolled the condom onto his dick and bent down to put his mouth over Haru's cock as he slid a lubed-up finger into Haru's asshole.

Haru's legs stiffened and his back arched. "Ah -"

Rin added another finger. "You have to relax, you know, or this is going to hurt pretty bad."

Haru forced himself to take deep breaths and relax his muscles. When Rin felt that he had enough room, he began scissoring his fingers, and he added a third. 

Haru's gaze was fixed on a point somewhere. Rin had watched him take tests with less concentration than he was currently using to stare at the ceiling. "Are you all right?"

"I am waiting for you to finish. Hurry up."

Rin licked a stripe up Haru's stomach, watching a muscle twitch in Haru's cheek.

" _Rin._ "

"What?"

Haru brought his gaze down from the ceiling to look Rin in the eye. "If you want me to relax, you're doing a shitty job of it."

"Was that a curse?" Rin raised his eyebrows. "You must be desperate."

Haru's blue eyes had never looked so stormy.

Rin withdrew his fingers and lined up his dick with Haru's ass. Haru watched hungrily as Rin pushed into him, unable to hold back a moan.  Rin's breath caught in his throat as he moved slowly, gently, checking to make sure that Haru was still all right before he picked up the pace. Haru's back arched, creating a beautiful picture of angles and lines, his hands stretched above him and his legs tightening around Rin's waist. Rin ran his hands up Haru's body as he ground his hips into Haru's ass, reveling in the way Haru's muscles tightened and jumped as he touched them. Haru strained against his bonds. "What, you can't get out of those?" Rin laughed breathlessly as he thrust in again.

"No, you asshat," Haru gasped as Rin flicked his fingers over Haru's nipples. 

"Really? Shit, I thought they were looser than that - do you want me to untie you?"

Haru's eyes widened, and he glared down at Rin. "If you stop now to untie my goddamn wrists I will beat you to a pulp and then cum on your face. If I wanted to get out I'd have told you."

Rin shrugged. "All right. I guess you're okay with me picking up the pace then?" And without waiting for a responce, he began slamming into Haru. As his breathing became heavier and his groans louder and Haru's moans became more drawn out and his gasps more frequent, Rin bent over to kiss Haru, who greedily nibbled on Rin's bottom lip, moaning into his mouth whenever Rin thrust at the right angle. Rin moved his hands back down to Haru's hips, molding his hands to the shape of Haru's bones, digging his fingers in and pulling Haru closer to him, closer, as close as he could, and as Haru screamed and threw his head back Rin buried his face in Haru's exposed neck, biting at its base as he exploded. He wasn't quite sure what happened after that, but he must have released Haru's skin, because when he came back to his senses he was open-mouthed and panting into Haru's neck. He kissed the marks he'd left, before pulling out and stretching up to untie Haru. Haru rolled his wrists to regain circulation, using the sheet to wipe off his and Rin's stomachs, which were covered in cum. 

"You're using the sheet?" Rin asked languidly as he tossed the condom in the trash and gently kissed the bite marks on Haru's neck again. 

Haru sighed. "I don't want to get up."

Rin smiled and kissed Haru. "It's a good thing you don't have to."

Haru rolled onto his side to face Rin, reaching a hand out to cup Rin's cheek. "I'm glad you stayed the night."

Rin pressed his forehead against Haru's. "Me too, Haru. Me too."


End file.
